Laundry Day
by Redbutterfly21
Summary: Just a normal laundry day for Tohru and Kyo turns into something much more passionate. *LEMON ALERT*
1. Chapter 1

_Hehe… I'm having such a good month that I had to do this one. Actually this is a little idea that has been on the tip of my tongue for months so I decided to publish it today. I will be working on my longer fan fictions soon I promise. But this one just had to be done. *big Cheshire grin* I got this idea while I was doing laundry and I was sitting on the washer… interestingly enough my perverted mind took over and here is the fruits of that thought process…._

**DISCLAIMER: no own Furuba. Just like playing with the characters. All the credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for having such an awesome idea before I could get to it.**

**Laundry Day**

It had been two years since the Sohma curse had been lifted. All the Sohmas had succeeded in leading productive lives where they were normally restricted. Yuki and Machi were engaged to be married. Hatori was already married to Mayuko. Ayame and Mine were off having a romantic getaway somewhere. Hatsuharu and Rin were about the same. Hiro and Kisa were still happily dating. Kagura had even found a nice boyfriend that could handle her "loving" temperament. Ritsu had stopped dressing like a girl and actually had a budding relationship with Shigure's editor, Mitsune. Uo continued seeing Kureno and he actually proposed to her. Even Hana had a new boyfriend (though no one knew who he was). Akito had finally dropped her male persona and allowed Shigure back into her life. After a lot of hard work, they mad it over the major problems in the relationship. They were actually happy together. Momiji had grown into a handsome young man and had taken over the role of the school "prince" after Yuki graduated. He still had not found a girl that he particularly liked, but he did enjoy the attention he was getting from the girls.

So all the Sohmas were happy. Their relationship with each other was a more open and relaxed one without the hanging gloom of the curse over their shoulders. All the Sohmas were grateful to Tohru Honda. Though she was not the main cause for breaking the curse, she did put them on the path and even after two years of being away from all of them, they still revered her for her unconditional love and kindness. She was still the girl they loved whole-heartedly and unconditionally, even Akito despite their rough beginning.

Which leads us to our lovely couple. After graduation, Tohru and Kyo had taken off to find a place of their own. Both of them worked to support themselves and over the two years they had been traveling together, they had dropped the awkwardness and shyness that once hindered them. They were more open and comfortable with each other and had even taken the innocent hand holds and sweet kisses to the next level, ending with both of them panting heavily on the couch after a heated make out session. Which was the position they were in at the moment. Kyo was over her staring at her, taking in all her beauty. The two years had been good to her. Now at the age of 18, she was truly a sight to behold. Her body was more curvaceous and voluptuous; her breasts had grown to a nice c-cup. Her face was still shaped like a child but that only added to her innocent beauty. Kyo knew what kind of passion she held behind that childish demeanor. Her large innocent eyes were darkened by the passionate moment they had just shared. Her personality had matured also. Though she was still charmingly klutzy, she was less oblivious to the world, adopting a personality similar to her mother's.. She was in one word: perfect. At least in his eyes.

Tohru was also admiring the Adonis above her. As a teenager, he was wiry but muscular. Thanks to Tohru's wonderfully delicious (and leek-free) meals, he had gained a healthy amount of weight that made his body gorgeous to say the least. His orange hair was still unruly, which Tohru loved, and his unusual red eyes always made Tohru forget how to breathe. His body was not excessively bulky but the fruits of his training was showing. His temperament had changed as well. Being around Tohru for so long had calmed him down considerably. Though when it came to Tohru he still had the tendency to fly off the handle. But that was normal. He loved her.

They continued gazing at each other, their breaths finally evened out, lost in each other's eyes. Tohru smiled softly. "Kyo, I need to get up and do the laundry," she had dropped the _-kun_ after his insistence, saying that they were a couple, it was only natural.

"I'd much rather keep you here," he purred, nuzzling her neck. She giggled. Though the curse was broken, Kyo maintained some of his cat-like qualities and she loved it.

"Kyo please," she giggled again as he started kissing her neck. "You know you're hopeless. Let me up and I promise I will play with you as soon as I'm done."

He sighed in defeat and got off her, running his hand through his unruly hair. He was muttering something and Tohru laughed while placing a lingering kiss on his lips, her eyes promising lots of mischief. That look alone set a blaze throughout Kyo's body and he could feel his arousal rise as he watched her sashay into the laundry room. Oh, how he wanted her. They had not gone beyond make out sessions on the couch because he didn't want to push her too far or maker her uncomfortable. And with the way she was acting at the moment, she wanted it just as badly as he did. He quietly followed her to the laundry room and watched as she unloaded the washer and placed them neatly into the laundry basket before taking the next load and putting them in the washer and starting it. Just as she was about to turn to get the basket, Kyo was behind her with his bard body pressed against her back. He whispered her name huskily and she shivered. She tried to offer some lame excuse about needing to finish the laundry, but he paid no attention. Her breathing quickened as his lips skimmed the sensitive skin on her neck. Her body fully relaxed and he smirked. "I got you now my little _onigiri_," he purred.

Tohru shakily nodded, her mind a fuddled mess. Sure Kyo had kissed her like this before, but it was different. His lips moved as if memorizing; they burned her skin until her entire body was flushed. She felt something molten build in her lower abdomen. Then she felt it: his slowly growing hardness pressed to her bottom. She moaned quietly and he growled before sucking on her neck. She clutched the washer tightly, trying to steady herself as Kyo's mouth made her lose all coherent thought. The vibrations from the washer in front of her wasn't helping much either and she felt that molten liquid pool between her legs, dampening her panties. Kyo noticed her squeezing her legs together and his eyes darkened. His hands started on her shoulders and traced down the outline of her body, and rested on her hips. He moved one hand around and cupped her sex. She whimpered slightly. Part of her was shocked that he had made such a bold move and the other part wanted more friction. She bucked her hips against his hand and hissed; it felt good. She wanted more. She moved her hips again and moaned a little louder, her panties growing damper. Kyo was loving every second of this display. He pushed her panties aside and plunged a finger inside of her. She threw her head back on his shoulder, her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut with a beautiful blush on her cheeks. Kyo pumped her steadily. She moaned louder as a coil tightened within her lower belly. The combination of his fingers and the vibrating washer set her off and she came hard and fast. Her knees gave out but Kyo supported her between his body and the washer. He picked her up and sat her on the washer; her eyes were glazed and her breathing was still slightly erratic.

And he thought she never looked more beautiful.

He leaned forward and kissed her. The vibrating washer setting both of them off. Halfway through their little make out session, he felt Tohru's tiny hands shyly slide under his shirt and run them along his heated skin before pulling it up and over his head. They broke contact long enough to get Tohru's top off as well and toss it somewhere. They attacked each other again and Kyo unclasped her bra to play with her breasts. She moaned into their kiss and moved her hands to his pants.

Before either of them knew it, they were both nude and ready.

Kyo looked into her eyes. "Is this really what you want?" he questioned.

She nodded blushing slightly. "You can't get me all hot and bothered and not do anything about it," she countered. Kyo couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the girl's bold statement then smirked.

He rubbed his tip at her entrance and she threw her head back. He chuckled. "My, my little Tohru grows bolder. I wonder how far I can push her," he continued to teasingly rub against her, only pushing the tip into her entrance. She cried and whimpered. "K-Kyo… p-please," she breathed shakily.

His mischievous grin grew. "Please what my precious _onigiri_?" She whined and tried to push herself on him but he easily backed away and tsked. "Not until you tell me what you want."

"I want you!" she cried. "I want to feel you! All of you. I want you inside me! Please Kyo! Please just fuck me!"

Kyo's eyes narrowed and he thrust into her quickly, growling as he entered her. She screamed from the mix of pleasure and pain; Kyo had forgotten that she was still a virgin, as was he, and tired to kiss her pain away. He sat letting her adjust. She nodded the OK shortly after and he set a steady rhythm, stopping every now and then to prolong his own release. She was tight and hot and it was hard not to spill his load on the first thrust. Tohru was thoroughly enjoying his thrusts and the vibration from the washer. Her body was going into sensory overload as she climbed higher to her climax. Kyo thrust a few more times before spilling his seed into her, triggering her orgasm. The washer finally stopped moving, and Kyo laid on her, both of them catching their breaths. They giggled lightly and kissed each other again. Tohru smiled down at him, tangling her fingers through his fiery locks. "That was nice," she murmured and blushed lightly.

Kyo nuzzled her chest. "Mmhmm," he replied tiredly.

She giggled. "Kyo, you can't nap here. Go to the bedroom," he lazily stoop up and pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. Tohru protested laughingly. "Kyo, I have to finish the laundry."

"Not a chance," he drawled. "Because when I wake up I want round two and I want you right next to me," she blushed and he grinned. "Although I do enjoy laundry day."

_*Blushes heavily* yeah I wrote this while I was sitting at my desk at work and it was VERY difficult to get this done while numerous co-workers were swarming around me like a horde of bees. Apparently I have the most gorgeous handwriting they have ever seen and they all just HAD to come over to witness the miracle. *rolls eyes* I love them but they annoy me when I am in author mode. Anyways, that's my Furuba fiction. If it goes well I may write another chapter for this but we'll see if the inspiration hits like it did for this chapter. _

_Not a review whore, but feedback is appreciated ^_^_

_Ja Ne._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I first want to apologize for how long it took for me to finally get this out. With finals, helping with my mom's wedding, and my own personal crap I hadn't really given much thought to writing and finishing this chapter, but damn it I finally got it together and because you guys were patient and gave this story so much love, I have finally posted. XD Special thanks goes out to vixen-fire-fox for the PMs, and because of fans like her, the chapter finally came out. So enough of my ranting. On with the TohruxKyo love fest. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: No own. I just make them do bad things. Hehe…**

Tohru lied in bed, the sheets still covering her naked form, daydreaming. Her first time with Kyo had been amazing and was even better the second and third time. Of course, she was still sore from the coupling, but knowing the she and Kyo had established a deeper connection than ever before made her heart soar. She couldn't stop the blush from heating her face as she remembered their first time. Her head almost exploded as she remembered the sinful words she cried as Kyo teased her; she never used those words before, but she was so hormonally charged and everything Kyo did to her felt so good, she couldn't stop those wicked words from flying from her mouth. She covered her face in embarrassment though Kyo had left for the dojo early in the morning, leaving her alone. As she relived her moments with Kyo, she felt the heat travel from her face to her lower regions and quickly turn into molten liquid. She gasped, still getting acquainted with all the different reactions of her body whenever Kyo was involved. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to create some friction. It only made the need worse and the liquid pool out of her nether lips, lightly coating the tops of her thighs. She whined not knowing what to do about her growing arousal since Kyo was gone and would not return into the late afternoon. The thought of having Kyo take care of her… _problem_ both embarrassed her and turned her on even more. She whimpered; she needed something to be done now or else she would jump Kyo the second he walked in the door.

She remembered the confidential talks she had with Hana and Uo and how they dealt with their urges; surprisingly Hana even had a few things to share. Tohru, being as innocent as she was, never thought she would ever have to resort to such measures (she didn't even think she would ever lose her virginity!). She gulped and tentatively ran her fingers down her chest, stopping to tease her semi-hardened nipples; she took a shaky breath as they tightened a little more, making her pleasure increase a fraction more. She remembered how Kyo played with her breasts, lavishing each nipple generously with his tongue then nibbling on her mounds, causing her to arch more into his eager mouth. She moaned lightly as she imagined her thumb and forefinger as Kyo's lips; her breathing picked up as she rolled and pinched her nipples. Once she was fulfilled there, she ghosted her fingers over the heated flesh of her stomach, finally resting in her curls. She moaned loudly, finally being touched where she wanted it most. She arched her back as the tips of her fingers found her magic button. She cried wantonly as she furiously rubbed her clitoris, recalling how Kyo practically devoured her when he wanted to "taste" her. By now, she was panting and getting closer to her climax, but it still wasn't enough: she needed just one more push. She brought her other hand to her dripping lips and instantly inserted two fingers into her opening, pumping them to match the pressure on her aching clitoris. She recalled Kyo's pulsing member shattering her world with every thrust before pushing into her one final time as hot liquid coated her insides. That thought was her undoing and she clamped hard on her fingers, releasing her essence and screaming Kyo's name as the spasms rocked her body.

As she came down from her high, the blood rushed to her cheeks, making her face look like a bright tomato. Though she was embarrassed by her actions, she was satiated for the moment. She didn't feel the tension anymore and was grateful for the release. She rolled over to her side and sighed, trying to get her body under control. Yesterday, she ended up being distracted and didn't get much housework done. She thought about Kyo's eyes followed by his touches and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped through her embarrassment. She loved her cat more than anything and would take any distractions he offered.

She decided she had better get some chores done before Kyo came home and distracted her again; but first a shower was in order.

~*~*~*~

Kyo punched the bag repeatedly, trying to relieve some of his frustration. Her beautiful face kept filling his mind. He had watched her sleep after their "activities". She was his in every sense of the word and once he had finally had a taste of her, he couldn't get enough. He practically had to pry himself away from her with a crowbar so he could get to the dojo. His students weren't due for class for another couple of hours, but he needed to get away from Tohru before they lied in that bed all day. He could not stop the raging hard on as he thought about how she responded so fully to his ministration; her skin was so soft under his callused fingers. Her chest heaved up and down with every harsh breath as he caught her hard nipples in his mouth. Her skin was flushed in a combination of embarrassment and exertion. Her eyes clouded with pleasure and glazed with lust as he drover her to oblivion. And finally, there was her nether region: the part of her body that belonged to him alone. The part that only he would see and dropped only for him and his cock, and the part that would have only his dick inside of her as he pounded into her mercilessly, making her cum again and again.

He groaned as he clutched the punching bag tightly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to make it through the day as soon as he left the bed this morning. Now his "little friend" was awake and ready to play. He felt like a complete idiot and a blush crept up his cheeks. He needed to find a way to take care of his problem before his students got there. A cold shower normally took care of his problem fairly easily. He ran to the shower room, making sure to lock the door behind him, then stripping down completely. He turned the shower on to the coldest setting and stepped into the freezing stream of water, letting it cool his tepid skin. It seemed his problem was cured, until he had powerful, vivid, and suggestive images of his Tohru and the battle began again. He groaned audibly as his member stood at full attention, begging for release. By now, Kyo was desperate to get rid of this pest, so he thought about the only other way to get rid of a hard on: he blushed madly as the idea consumed his brain, urging him to end his suffering. When he reached down and grabbed his erection, it twitched and he felt the electrical shocks immediately. He took slow tentative strokes, slowly building speed; he closed his eyes, imagining Tohru's hot little mouth taking him in. He moaned lightly and continued pumping harder as his mind wandered to being inside her tight, wet walls, stroking them both to heaven and back. He could hear her moans grow louder as she climbed higher to Nirvana; that beautiful dark blush on her face and body, her hair dampened with sweat and spread out over their pillows. His eyes squeezed shut and his grip tightened around his cock: he was getting close. He used his other hand to cup his balls and massaged them gently. He came hard as the image of Tohru joining him in his bliss flooded his mind. He panted, slowly coming down, as the freezing water lightly stung his hot body. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the water to erase the evidence of his deed. He blushed as he realized what he did and scratched his head sheepishly though no one witnessed his crime. He rinsed off and dried quickly, in a hurry to get back to warming up before his students arrived. He was able to keep his thoughts under control as he coached his pupils, but he still could not wait to have Tohru in his arms again.

~*~*~*~

Tohru hummed quietly to herself as she pulled down another load of laundry to be folded and put away; she left her last basket near the clothesline, promising to hang them up before it got too dark. For now she was going to go inside to make Kyo's meal. Her heart thumped in her chest; Kyo was not there to distract her and she was grateful for the diversion to clear her head of the less than pure thoughts that would appear without warning. Her face lit up for what felt like the millionth time that day and her stomach did its usual tightening. She could not believe that she was this crazy since they joined in the most intimate of ways. She quickly pinned the last of the clothes to the line and headed inside to put the previous load away before starting dinner. She continued humming her song as she put the rice in the cooker and turned on the broiler to make Kyo's favorite fish dinner, oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched her intently.

Kyo had dismissed class a little early so he could go home a little sooner. H watched his beautiful girlfriend cook dinner, wearing that smile he loved so much. He still couldn't believe that such a beautiful, caring, and charmingly wise girl could ever love him. _That's Tohru for you,_ he thought to himself with a smile. He walked stealthily to the oblivious young woman. She was still humming happily when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist; she was startled for a split second before she noticed the head of fiery orange locks on her shoulder. "Hello Kyo-kun," she giggled.

He twitched slightly at hearing the "-Kun" added to the end of his name, but grinned nonetheless. "Hello, my Tohru. How was your day?"

She leaned into his embrace. "Fine," she responded simply, hoping that he couldn't see the blush on her face; her face grew redder as she said, "I was lonely today."

Tohru could have sworn she heard him purr. "I was lonely too," he muttered huskily. "I couldn't get you out of my mind, so I came home a little early," he nuzzled her neck. She felt the electricity run down her spine as he lavished her neck with tiny kisses and she closed her eyes to will her arousal away. She couldn't stand the thought of Kyo hating her fore being so… insanely horny! Her face was on fire again just from thinking that one word. Kyo felt the heat radiating off her skin and her pulse racing under his lips; he smirked proudly, knowing that he was the only one who could elicit those feelings. He tilted her head to claim her lips, putting everything he had into the kiss. He pulled away seconds later, leaving Tohru breathless and flushed. He chuckled inwardly before stepping away from her and retreating to the doorway. He looked over his shoulder to see her still dazed and breathing faster than normal. "I'll be working out in the yard," he said with a smirk then vanished. Tohru remained in her stupor a little while longer before she snapped back to reality and got control of her body again. She groaned inwardly for falling for Kyo's attentions again. She quickly tossed the fish into the broiler and turned off the rice before heading to the laundry room to get the last load from the washer. She walked slowly upstairs to the clothesline, lost in her thoughts. She mechanically put each garment on the line and pinned it carefully, not even registering that she was doing it. She turned to face the yard and froze when she saw her Kyo.

He had removed his shirt and was fighting and invisible opponent. Tohru watched with fascination how fluid his movements were. Even at their distance, she could see the way his muscles contracted and stretched with every punch and kick. She swallowed thickly as she watched the sweat drip down his perfect body and her mind briefly flashed to their passionate joining, watching the sweat drip down his body as he worked her to oblivion. Her knees buckled and she caught onto the railing to keep herself from falling over; Kyo heard the noise and turned his attention to her. He immediately noticed her flushed face and her darkened eyes, and he smirked. He had no idea what had come over him but he enjoyed making her react the way she did and it only made his desire for her increase the more he watched her. He did a couple more stretches, making sure to give her a good view of everything before he turned and waved to her, a cocky smile on his face. She gripped the railing tighter. "Dinner's almost ready," she called shakily. "Come on inside and clean up."

She scurried away before he had a chance to respond and he chuckled before grabbing his shirt and heading inside. He headed straight for the kitchen totally not prepared for the sight before him:

Tohru was bent over the oven, carefully pulling out the broiled fish. Her skirt had risen up and Kyo got a nice view of her full ass. He gulped as he noticed her white panties with lace around the edges: so innocent yet unbelievably sexy. He felt his little friend twitch in excitement. She slowly rose and Kyo gave her an appreciative look: her long, creamy smooth legs went up into her rounded, lovely hips, up into her slender torso to her full supple breasts… Kami how he loved her breasts. His little friend twitched again and soon he had a tent in his pants. She still hadn't noticed that he was behind her so he slowly stalked toward her and trapped her in his arms, letting his little "problem" be known. He heard her try to stifle a moan but failed miserably. "Tohru do you see what you do to me?" he asked huskily in her ear. "Now what do you propose we do about it?" Tohru drew a shaky breath and tried to rub herself on him; he pulled away from her slightly and tsked. "Not yet my precious Tohru. We'll have our fun soon enough, but for now how about we enjoy this delicious dinner you have prepared for us, hm?"

He walked away, making Tohru whimper at the loss. She recollected herself and went on to lay the food out on the table and take her usual spot across the table from Kyo, but today Kyo had other plans. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap before grabbing his chopsticks and picking up some of the rice. Tohru was about to speak, but was cut off when he gently pushed the rice into her mouth. "I'm thinking dinner will be more enjoyable this way," he said with a grin. She said nothing and just stared. He pouted. "Aren't you going to feed me, Tohru-kun?" he asked in a small, teasing voice. She slowly reached across the table, never breaking eye contact from him and grabbed the chopsticks, carefully picking up some of the food and putting it into Kyo's waiting mouth. He moaned lightly as he chewed. "Delicious," he mumbled. "But I wonder…" he pried the chopsticks out of her fingers then guided her hand to the food and picked some of it up using her fingers. He guided her hand back to his mouth and put the food in, sucking her fingers languidly and deliberately. "Mmm. That tastes even better."

Tohru's mind was going into overdrive as his tongue paid attention to her digits and she wanted that tongue somewhere else on her anatomy. She blushed again at the thought, but at this point she was too far gone with lust to be fully embarrassed. Kyo took the opportunity to scoop some food on his fingers and put it in Tohru's mouth, letting his digits linger on her lips a little longer. He didn't notice the evil gleam in her eyes as she slowly sucked each of his fingers thoroughly, first sucking hard, then running her tongue lazily up and down the lengths of his fingers, then nibbling gently. Kyo's arousal increased tenfold as he watched the innocent flower suck his fingers clean. The meal continued in that fashion until everything was devoured and both were so unbelievably aroused, it was amazing they did not take each other on the table. Tohru slowly pulled away from Kyo, and walked upstairs, not uttering a word. Kyo stared for a second before deciding to follow her.

Tohru had made it up and to the balcony, preparing to grab the last of the laundry to be put away. However, her mind was so hazy, it impaired her vision and she stumbled several times before she grabbed hold of the balcony railing. Her body was screaming for release and her panties were totally soaked. She no longer cared and quickly placed her hand down her panties, furiously rubbing her magic button. Kyo walked out just in time to hear her moan; he saw what she was doing and that was the final straw. He moved to her quickly and brought her back flush to his chest. He reached around and pulled her shirt open, popping all of the buttons and pushing her bra up to reveal her mounds. He massaged them roughly and pinched the nipples. Tohru cried out and stopped her ministrations to enjoy his attentions. "Don't stop!" he growled in her ear, and she obeyed, continuing rubbing herself harshly. His hands roamed all over her body, finally coming to the edge of her skirt; he lifted it to her hips and tore her panties from her body. Tohru was practically hyperventilating from all the sensations and cried out even louder as Kyo bent her over and knelt down to give her opening a long lick. "Keep going," he rasped and continued paying attention to her dripping pussy. Her moans went up an octave and she nearly cried from the pleasure of it all. Kyo thrust his tongue into her dripping hole and she came undone immediately. Her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor, panting heavily and jerking from her orgasm.

Kyo stood up, looking down at her and admiring his work. He walked to her slowly ready to help her up, so he could carry her to their bedroom to continue their activities, but she grabbed his belt and made quick work of his pants and zipper. Before he realized it, he was exposed to her hungry eyes and she took him in as far as her mouth allowed. Kyo hissed and bucked forward into her mouth; she paid attention to his cock the same way she did his fingers earlier and he was quickly losing his mind. She continued her torture until the last shred of self control fled his mind and he quickly jerked away from her mouth. She looked at him questioningly, but he simply picked her up and bent her over the railing again. "I want to be inside you when I cum," he snarled and entered her sharply. She screamed from the invasion and he pounded into her mercilessly. She writhed and screamed beneath him, crying from the sheer pleasure of being taken not only from behind, but outdoors as well. Another orgasm washed over her within minutes, but Kyo was still going. She gripped the railing until her knuckles were white, screaming to the world the pleasure Kyo was giving her. She came hard one more time before Kyo finally exploded within her, both howling their release. They collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

Kyo quickly pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully stripped her and laid her on the bed before stripping himself and joining her. She was still breathing heavily and opened her beautiful, glazed eyes. "That was…" she breathed

"Intense," he finished for her. He pulled her close to him and she snuggled into her chest. "I love you," he breathed into her hair.

"I love you," she whispered back before settling into a peaceful sleep. Kyo gazed at her beautiful face a few minutes more before falling to sleep with her.

Boy, did he love laundry days.

_**It's finally done!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for giving this story such great support. Without you guys this, couldn't have been possible!! Let me know what y'all think and keep reading XD**_

_**Ja Ne.**_


End file.
